thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Mag
Magmeus "Mag" Hambone Desert is Baku-Cool's Subterra Kodokor. His Battle Suits are Subterra Fortatron and Subterra Clawbruk and he combines with Windus and Superman to create Baku-Cool's Gliderak in Bakugan: Wind Tamer. His MechFrame is Stones. Information Armored with a metallic plated head, Mag launches an impressive aerial attack. Mag attacks with the power of Subterra, taking pride in his skills. Mag's strength is abnormal, and he is able to withstand countless assaults from his opponents. A powerful combatant, Mag vibrates his wings to stir up elemental forces beyond his control. Personality Mag is one of BC's few friendly Bakugan. Despite his obvious differences with Windus, they combine with Superman to form Gliderak happily. Mag also has a strong bond with Superman. History In Armies Clash, ''Mag is seen among the Bakugan facing Ventus Killer, Sir Destruction and their Bakugan. Windus battles alongside him and Superman, but they do badly. Eventually, Kraken encourages Windus to combine with them the way he did Pyrus Kodokor and Pyrus Mutabrid. Windus is reluctant, due to the deaths of those two but tries. Mag and Superman sucessfully combine with Windus, making Gliderak once again. After forcing the enemy to retreat, BC offers Mag and Superman to join him and they accept. 'Ability Cards *'''Terra Stream: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Mag. *'Supreme Twister': Mag gains G-Power equal to the number of Gs the opponent has lost so far during this round. *'Battle Blast': Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities and subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. *'Stone Tomb': If Mag is under 900 Gs, his G-Power doubles. *'Sandstorm Pulsar': Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Mag. *'Muddy Tornado': Prevents the opponent from activating abilities. *'Blasting Anthem': Lowers the opponent's power level to their base level. If they are under their base level when this is activated, they lose 400 Gs instead. *'Hurricanian Scale': Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Mag. *'Magnitude Impulse': Adds 600 Gs to Mag. *'Earth Template': Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. *'Hammer Boulders': Removes all Battle Gear from the brawl. *'Boulder Impulse': Mag's abilities cannot be nullified if the opponent is a Ventus Bakugan. *'Supreme Quicksand': Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Mag. *'Quicksand Monsoon': Drops the opponent to zero Gs and prevents them from activating abilities. *'Subterra Claws': Prevents the opponent from removing Mag's abilities from the game. *'Rockfall Crusher': If the opponent has a higher G-Power than Mag, they automatically lose. 'Gate Cards ' *'Magnitude Gate': Prevents Nano and support pieces from being summoned and prevents the opponent from using abilities, nullifying all their previous ones. Gallery Mag and Windus.jpg|Mag and Windus in Bakugan form Mag 1.jpg|Mag in ball form Mag 2.jpg|Mag using Hammer Boulders Mag 3.jpg|Mag and Pyrus Spatterix Mag 4.jpg Mag 5.jpg|Mag using Battle Blast Mag 6.jpg|Mag using Sandstorm Pulsar Mag vs Aquos Jaakor.jpg|Mag training against a wild Jaakor Mag, Windus and Ventus Scorptak.jpg|Mag, Windus and Scorptak (camo form) Windus, Mag and Superman 2.jpg|Mag, Windus and Superman HurricanianMag.jpg|Mag's Hurricanian colour scheme Aqua Raid attacking Mag.png|Mag being attacked by Aqua Raid Trivia *Mag is a type of wheel used on cars, the land vehicle that nearly every human owns. This is based on Mag's Subterra attribute. Category:Main Bakugan Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Baku-Cool Category:Bakugan Category:Nonet Bakugan Category:Baku Sky Raiders Category:Hurricanians Category:Hurricanian Squad